Love Me, Love Me
by Camaradearie
Summary: All those years of neglect on his father's part begins to take a psychological toll on Adrien. Story begins right after the battle with Lady WiFi. My debut fic, inspired by the Kikuo song of the same name.


**A/N Yooooooooo I'm Camaradearie wassup this my first fanfic. I'm 18, it's 12 AM AND I don't know why I feel so Inspired to write this shitfic about a kid's show #lolimsuchaloser. All stupidity aside, I hope you enjoy my first fanfic and could offer me some constructive criticism. You see, it's been a while since I came onto FF and even longer since I wrote a creative story, so pointers and honest opinions would be great. Enjoy my trainwreck of an intro.**

* * *

"Stay! I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor."

Chat Noir's green eyes searched the pair of ocean blue eyes belonging to his smaller, petite female companion. They were lovely, gorgeous even, but panicked. Ladybug bit her lip slightly. _"No._ " whispered a tiny disembodied voice in her head. _"It's better to keep it as much as a secret as possible, Marinette."_ With a slight bow of her head, Ladybug did her best to put on the most serious face she could muster. " Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us." she stated confidently. with that she shook free of Chat's paw and flew into the nearby storage room.

Chat Noir's Miraculous beeped. " _Shit,"_ he thought. " _I'm about to detransform too—But are you really going to pass up on this opportunity?"_ For a second, Chat wasn't sure whose voice he heard—Plagg's or his own, but he decided like hell he was going to pass this up. He scurried to the door Ladybug had previously flung herself into and cracked it open ever so slightly. Immediately he was nearly blinded by the flash of light emanating from Ladybug's suit. Chat squinted, and within the pulse of light he saw—

 _You're joking, right?_

Right as the slender girl began to tilt her head towards the door, Adrien's suit began to melt away into a shimmer. " _FUCK."_ he thought, and threw himself aside from the door. As soon as the closet door flew open, Adrien ran. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but knew he had to end up somewhere as long he kept moving.

Hahah. Fire exit.

He slipped past the door and right into the bustle of Paris, smiling coyly to himself.

" _I know who you arrree."_

* * *

There lie Adrien Agreste on his bed, clad in silver silk pajamas with his hands tucked behind his head, staring at nothing in particular. The night was past her prime but his thoughts were young, and terribly confused. Adrien wasn't sure how to feel;

happy?

Ecstatic?

Shocked?

He let out a long breathy sigh. Plagg, his little black cat-like kwami, peered at Adrien with a sleepy green judgmental eye. "Are you still awake?" Plagg murmured. " Hey," Adrien began quietly. "You can't blame me for not being able to sleep after finding out **Ladybug and I are sitting close together in the same class.** I feel incredibly, incredibly, immensely stupid. I mean, the proof was all right there. Same height, same smell, same hair, same eyes same breasts (Plagg shot him a cautious glare) same smile same same samesame. I never thought I'd be stupid enough to be _bamboozled for years_ with a mask when she was staring me straight in the face all this time. Heavy stuff, Plagg."

"Weelllll," Plagg yawned, "first and foremost, I'd say that stupidity is caused by lack of thought, and lack of thought is caused by lack of sleep." he reasoned. Adrien chuckled. "But—" "I don't care how dumb you think you are. I'm really happy for you Adrien. I think she likes you. From what I can hear in your _smelly ol' backpack_ (Adrien cast a sidelong glance), she seems to unwittingly reciprocate your feelings. Almost Shakespearian, actually."

"I know. She tries to hide it but really sucks at it and makes it even more obvious. I mean damn, the whole school knows actually. It's common knowledge and they don't say a thing because she's a really sweet girl. Why else would Chloe be on her case 24/7? It's just, now that I know she actually likes me and I like her, does that mean.. …herout? But I don't want to. I can't. I just can't, Plagg."

"Why?"

 _"_ ** _I want to hear her say she loves me. I want to her those words come out from her mouth, to me. Then I'd make her mine_** _."_

"Roooomantic muchhhhh?" Plagg yawned, and shifted in the little discarded match box he made as a makeshift bed.

Adrien sprawled out on his side. He thought about her. Her hair, her lips, her smell, his emotions, and the name "Marinette". And he took her into his dreams.—

The waltz of ideas that played out in his head to become "Marinette" would've came to a beautiful close, if it weren't for the gentle _clink_ made by spoon and glass. Adrien's heavy eyelids unrolled. "One hour before school starts." Nathalie repeated before exiting the room in her usual robotic fashion.

And there Adrien was. Back into the reality of faint blue corners and an expansive white bed. He swung his legs over to the edge of his bed and sat upright, peering at the glorious dewy morning scene out his window.

 _"_ _I'll see Marinette today."_

Breakfast consisted of fresh milk, a bagel sandwich made of pure salmon fillet brined in saltwater and accented with lime, cream cheese, normandy apple slices, and complimentary calvados cheese, to which Plagg enjoyed. "You know, Adrien, " Plagg said in between munches, "Whenever you aren't in the mood for cheese, I'm your guy." The elegant carved oak door slid open, and out stepped Mr. Agreste, looking dapper as ever in a chrome-gray suit and tie. Adrien enthusiastically waved and beckoned over to his father to join him for breakfast when a smaller and younger sharp dressed man stepped in.

"So I believe that in the company's best interest we should look for trends in-"

The younger man peered at the young blond sitting alone at the large white table. he glanced back at Mr. Agreste. " Oh. You never mentioned your son." Mr. Agreste casted a glance at Adrien.

" _Don't be late for school. Scheimer. Continue your proposition"_

With that, Mr. Agreste turned, and continued towards his office at the heart of his chateau, the younger man rushing to his tow like an obedient lapdog.

Their voices faded as did Adrien's enthusiasm. Plagg sensed his hurt and offered him some camembert. However, Plagg's voice did not reach Adrien. Because in those hollowed, slate green eyes of his, only one thought ruminated.

 ** _"_** ** _I'll see Marinette today."_**


End file.
